warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest
Italics = Thoughts Bold = Song Normal = Story Let's begin! Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I, oh I, I got stamina Gray Wing ran through the trees. His chest tightened, and he knew he was going to collapse soon, but he had to get back to the others. The moor air was light on his fur, and it helped him a little. He reached the camp. "Hi, Gray Wing!" It was Turtle Tail. "Hi," he purred. Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes Well, oh I, I got stamina Hawk Swoop looked at her kits fondly. Blinking, she looked at Jackdaw's Cry. She watched her kits play. Her heart swelled with love. To bad this won't last forever, ''she thought. "Well, Hawk Swoop, their a great litter, aren't they?" Hawk Swoop looked at Jackdaw's Cry. "One of the best," she replied. '''And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb,' But I, I, I got stamina Fern Leaf sighed when Slash scolded her - "Stop bringing nothing back, or do you want to be killed, along with your precious Beech?" Fern Leaf shook her head, and set off again. Her paws were aching, but she knew she couldn't give up. Or should I? Uh-oh, I need another lover be mine, 'Cause I, I, I got stamina Turtle Tail snarled at Tom. She hated him. She didn't even have a relationship with him, and she was carrying his kits? WHAT!? Oh well, she would disguise them as Gray Wing's. My kits must never know... Gray Wing greeted her. "Hi," he meowed. "What brought you here?" Don't give up, I won't give up, Don't give up, no no no Gray Wing smiled, happiness swelling in his heart. His chest loosened. "Come on, let's go back," he decided. Turtle Tail followed him, a smile on her face. Gray Wing knew - or believed - he could dedicate his life to her. He would do anything to be her friend again. Then, Turtle Tail whispered in Gray Wing's ear what he dreaded to hear, "I'm expecting kits." Shock went through Gray Wing, and his chest tightened again. "Who's?" Don't give up, I won't give up, Don't give up, no no no Hawk Swoop purred as her kits tackled each other, claws sheathed. Jackdaw's Cry sat beside her, watching the kits with equal love. But who knows what will happen to these kits? Hawk Swoop pushed the dark thought away, and kept watching them. As it grew dark, Hawk Swoop called, "Time to sleep!" The kits mewed in protest. "Why can't we play for just a minute longer?" "Come in," Hawk Swoop replied sharply, "You don't want to get eaten by a fox or a badger, do you?" I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive, I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest Fern brought back her prey. Her mouth was full, and she was tired, but she knew Slash would scold her and say, 'that's not enough!' She might as well get it over with. She knew she was better then Slash in every way. "Here," she mumbled around her prey. Slash sniffed. "You really think that's enough?" The greatest, the greatest alive The greatest, the greatest alive "Tom's," she replied. Turtle Tail felt horrible for carrying his kits! She was forced to! But what else could she do? She didn't want to get hurt. "I'm back," she announced as she padded into camp. Hawk Swoop broke into a purr. Turtle Tail ran up to her old friend. "I missed you," she purred.